


It Starts With a Dance

by dashpr08



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Masks, Secret Identity, Wine, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashpr08/pseuds/dashpr08
Summary: Asami Sato CEO meets a mysterious woman at a mascarade ball.





	It Starts With a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wanted to write.

   
  
These types of parties always bored Asami. She stood in a corner watching as the people moved around the hall, making idle conversation with one another. Soft jazzy music resonated through the hall creating a pleasant ambient. She adjusted her red mask and continued to drink from her campaign glass. Boredom slowly eating her away.  
  
The theme of the party was a masquerade ball. Many of the attendees were either famous actors, singers or high-class people. It was a charity event where the proceeds of the event would go to various nonprofit entities. It was probably the only reason why Asami was attesting. That and that she was accompanying her friend Opal Beifong a well-known singer, who somehow managed to ditch her for broad shoulder man a few moments go. Since her friend disappearance, she had thwarted five advances two of them by other women. She couldn’t blame them the low v neck dress she was wearing was to kill for. Not to mention the cut of her dress left little to the imagination.  
  
It wasn’t much her choice as it was Opal’s. She wasn’t here to score or get laid but her friend insisted on it. She had been working for far too long without any social breaks outside the meeting room. Being the CEO of a multinational company does that. With her drink finish, Asami made her way towards the open bar. One more drink and she’ll call it a night. She still had lots of work to do and she had her fun for the night.  
  
As she approached the bar someone bumped into her from behind. A warm hand held on to her by the shoulder preventing her from falling.  
  
 “I’m so sorry miss.” The woman behind her apologizing.  
  
Asami turned around with full intent to insult her. When she turned around her words fell short. She was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life. The dark blue mask she wore further enhanced their color. Her skin was tanned and standing so close she could smell her perfume, the sight stumbled Asami. She must have been staring for too long since the other woman snapped her out of her daydream.  
  
“Miss?” she said tilting her head a bit her short brown hair fell to the side.  
  
“Yes? Oh, it’s alright thank you for catching me.” Asami said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. A nervous habit.  
  
“I didn’t mean to bump into you. Can I get you a drink as an apology?”  
  
Asami’s eyebrow shot up questioning the copper skinned woman. Was she trying hit on her? She already warded off five advances tonight. Yet something about the blue eye woman caught her attention. Enough to indulge herself. Asami nodded. “Blue Martini would be nice.”  
  
Her mysterious woman lips curled into a smile catching the refinance. With a small chuckle, she said “As you wish Miss Red.” she placed her hand over her chest and bowed.    
  
Asami couldn’t hold back her smile as the other woman made her way towards the bar. She actually bowed like a well courteous prince in a fairy tale.  Blue that’s what she was going to call her. Asami noticed that she was wearing a form-fitting tux. She bit her lower lip as her eyes rolled down blue’s back. She was easy on the eyes at least. It didn’t take Blue long to return with drinks in hand and a goofy smile on her face.  
  
“A Blue Martini for the lady…” she handed Asami her drink. “Bailey for me. Again I’m sorry for crashing into you. It was not my intention.”  
  
Blue’s eyes seem to search for something she bit lower lip in a subtle manner. If Asami wasn’t looking at those lips she would have missed it.  
  
“Well, I’ll be going then see you around Red.” Blue’s gave an awkward smile and started to walk away.  
  
It took every ounce of self-control to stop herself from shouting wait. Asami reached toward managing to grab of Blue’s hand. Blue stopped and turn back to her.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind if you kept me company while I finish my drink.” She said raising her glass.  
  
Blue’s eyes lit up and her smile sent butterflies through Asami’s stomach. They made their way towards an empty standing table.  
  
There was a small awkward silence between them until Blue broke it. “Can I tell you something Red?”  
  
“Sure.” Asami brought the glass to her lips tasting the liquid.  
  
“I've actually been watching you all night. After my friend ran off with your friend.”  
  
Asami chuckled. _She gets points for honesty that’s for sure_.  
  
“So your friend is the reason I’ve been alone all this time.”  
  
Blue looked at her unsure of what to reply. Asami placed her free hand on her biceps giving a little squeeze. She was pleased to feel the firmness of it. She started to wonder how those muscles would look like bare.  
  
“You should have come talk to me sooner Blue.”  
  
Oh, how Asami wished that she would have talked to her sooner. She could have avoided the other advances she had tonight.  
  
“I guess I needed to build my confidence a little. Is not every day you see a beautiful lady in red.” Blue said with a cheeky smile that was quickly hidden by her glass. Her gaze shifted from Asami to the dance floor.  
  
If there was one thing Asami had learned in the business world it was reading people. And it was clear to Asami that Blue was trying her hardest to look confident. Her devilish side wanted to play. She was going to see how far Blue could keep her act together. Drinking the last of her cocktail she licked her lips and said “Would you care to dance with me?” She presented her hand hopeful that Blue would take it.  
  
Blue straighten puffing her chest slightly. Asami bit the inside of her cheek trying to suppress the smile that was forming. So adorable, she prancing. Blue placed her half finish drink on the table taking Asami’s hand. They moved to the dance floor where the band was playing a smooth peace. Asami turned to face Blue placing a hand on her shoulder, the other already on Blue’s hand.  
  
There was a moment of hesitation as Blue placed her other hand on Asami’s hip. She gave her a small approving smile as they began swinging to the music.  
  
“You’re a little tense Blue. Is something wrong?” Asami asked noticing the stiff movements as they danced.  
  
Blue cleared her throat “I’m fine, I just haven’t practiced my dancing. My job doesn’t require me to dance much.”  
  
“Your job?” Asami asked.  
  
Blue bit her lip looking over Asami’s shoulder. “Right, I forgot we can’t reveal ourselves here… let’s just say I run and move a lot.”  
  
Whatever she meant Asami didn’t know. It was too vague to take a guess. She could be a famous soccer player or a movie star for all she knew. There were all kinds of individuals in this ball.  
  
They kept dancing, slowly Blue began to relax more and more. Their movement where fluid in par with the music. In one of the sway, Blue pulled her closer, a surprised gasp escaped Asami’s lips. When she looked at Blue she had a cocky smile on her lips. It looked beautiful on her and the thought of kissing that smile danced around Asami’s head.  
  
Blue leaned in and whispered in Asami’s ear. “Seems we have an audience Red. How about we give them a show?” Her voice low and raspy. Her hot breath against her ear made Asami shiver.  
  
When Blue moved back she looked over her shoulder indeed they’ve have attracted the attention of many. Aside from another couple, they were the only ones on the dance floor.  
  
Asami wasn’t one show off but that lopsided smile on Blue made her throw caution to the wind and enjoy the moment. She nodded at Blue, her blue eyes lit up in excitement.  
  
Blue demeanor completely changed, gone was the stiff awkward dancer, replaced by a confident woman. Blue took the lead gliding through the dance floor with ease. It was like a completely different person was leading her through the intricate movements.  
  
Asami couldn’t deny she was having fun. The twist and turns Blue made her do were amazing. But most of all, it was that enticing lopsided smile and those blue eyes that laid behind that dark mask that drew her in. All too soon the music ended, Asami’s body pressed tightly on Blue’s. Their foreheads pressed together, both breathing heavy. Who was this woman? Was all Asami could think. She had smiled and laughed more than she had in this entire party. She owed it all to Blue. Her gaze landed on Blue’s lips, they were so close she could almost taste them. Blue must have been thinking the same thing because she angled her head leaning towards a kiss.  
  
A round of applause snapped both women back into reality. They parted a bit awkwardly, blue scratched the back of her neck. Both Asami and blue gave a bow to the onlookers and quickly made their way out the dance floor hand in hand. They blew past people who wished to talk to them, jumping into an empty elevator.  
  
“That was fun. You’re not so bad a dancer.” Asami broke the silence leaning on the elevator wall. Her feet ached and dancing on heels was not great on the feet.  
  
Blue unbuttoned her vest sighing in relief. “Spur of the moment Red. You’re not so bad yourself.”  
  
“I was bread for things like this.”  
  
“Oh, so you’re a rich girl?” Blue asked suddenly interested. She slipped revealing a little about herself but she didn’t mind. Blue proved herself to be quite entertaining, not to mention attractive. She wanted to get to know the person behind the mask.  
  
“If you want to know then you’ve got to join me in my room, I got wine.” Asami said with a flirtatious tone. Her hand hovered over the elevator numbers waiting for Blue to reply. It wasn’t something she had never done before, invite a stranger into her room. But there was something special about Blue that Asami liked. Enough to throw caution to the wind and hopefully, have a little fun along the way.  
  
“I would like to know who lies behind this mask. Plus I like wine.” Blue said closing the distance brushing the back of her fingers on her cheek.  
  
Asami pressed the top button of the elevator, where the suites where. In no time they were on the top floor. Asami lead the way towards her suite giving an extra sway to her hip to treat Blue who followed close behind.  
  
“Make yourself comfortable Blue, but leave the mask on.” She left her at the door. She wanted to figure out who was behind the mask herself. Taking off her heels, she made her way to the kitchen where she fetched two glasses and a bottle of the expensive red wine stocked in the suite. With a smile, she made her way towards blue, with a little help from the wine she'll figure out who Blue was. 


End file.
